Dihydroxyacetone, also known as DHA or 1,3-dihydroxy-2-propanone, is a well known pro-pigmenting active. In cosmetics, tanning agents called TYR-OL™ and TYR-EXCEL™ proposed by Sederma and described respectively in FR2702766 and WO03/017966 based on Oleyl Tyrosine are also known.
EP2049074 describes the use of a rice protein hydrolyzate as a pigmenting active. The hydrolyzate is characterized in that it comprises a mixture of peptides in which at least 50% have a molecular weight preferably between 300 and 3500 Da, that is to say, from 3 to about 30 amino acids. Almost all naturally occurring amino acids are found in the hydrolyzate.
Besides, many peptides are disclosed for anti-age or anti-aging activity by stimulating the proteins of dermal extracellular matrix. For example, FR 2788777 patent describes PR-OH and Pal-PR-OH peptides in anti-aging cosmetic compositions.